Mt Moon
Mt Moon is the 7th episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto. Misty: Bubble beam to swift. Ash: Quick attack to twister. Pidgeotto speeds out of bubble beam's way with quick attack and hits Staryu. Staryu launches swift as Pidgeotto launches a twister attack. The twister sucks in the swift stars and hits Staryu. Ash: Steel wing. Misty: Bubble beam. Staryu launches bubble beam as Pidgeotto's wing glow a metallic silver as she flies through bubble beam destroying the bubbles with steel wing and then hitting Staryu. Misty: Brine! Ash: Quick wing. Staryu launches brine as Pidgeotto flies quickly with steel wing and destroys brine and hits Staryu. Misty: Hidden power. Ash: Twister. 6 orbs sparking with electricity circle around Staryu and they fly of. Pidgeotto launches twister and swallows the orbs. It sparks with electricity and hits Staryu. Ash: Mirror Move. Pidgeotto's eyes glow as 6 orbs surround her and hits Staryu and knock it out. Brock: Great battling Ash, Pidgeotto looks really strong. Misty: Good try Staryu, return (Misty returns Staryu) Ash: Alright! Awesome work Pidgeotto. Return (Ash returns Pidgeotto). Know lets go to Mt Moon. End Scene A mountain comes into view as the trio see a scientist wearing big glasses. Scientist: Hello, are you guys travelling trainers? Ash (suspicious): Yeah, why do ya wanna know? Scientist: Well, my name is Seymour and I need some help. A massive Team Rocket operation is taking place there and the authorities don't believe me. Can you help me? Brock: Well I can assure that they'll believe me, I'm a former gym leader. Scientist (rushed): No they won't, there is some massive stakeout that the cops are on and they don't have time to waste resources. Ash: We'll discuss it amoug ourselves. The three kids make a huddle as Seymour looks nervous. Misty: We should help him. Brock: I don't know, something seems weird about him. Ash: He's part of the group. Misty: What! Ash: Think of it like this, he probably saw our battle and wants Staryu and Pidgeotto. He'll take us to place where we'll be ambushed and they'll take our pokemon. You guys saw how nervous he was. Misty: Then what do we do, to get to the next town, we've got to go through Mount Moon. Ash: Okay, here's what we'll do. End Scene Seymour walks through Mount Moon with Ash, Misty and Brock following cautiously. Seymour: I'm so happy that you decided to help me. Now just wait here and I'll get some gear. Ash: Okay (whispered) Release your pokemon. Ash releases Pidgeotto and Scyther, Misty releases Staryu and Brock release Geodude and Rhyhorn. Suddenly, a bunch of Team Rocket grunts jump out and release a number of Zubat, Koffing, Ekans, Rattata and Venonat. Pikachu jumps of Ash's shoulder, his cheeks sparking dangerously. Ash: Let do this, Thunderbolt, Twister, Steel Wing. Misty: Psywave. Brock: Magnitude, smack down. The Rocket pokemon attack, as Pikachu jumps on Pidgeotto as they use Thunderbolt and twister respectively knocking out multiple Zubat and Koffing, while Scyther jumps and flies in with steel wing, taking out a lot of Ekans, Rattata and Venonat. Staryu's Psywave knocks out most of the Zubat and Venonat. Magnitude hits the Venonat, Rattata and Ekans. End Scene Sandshrew and Onix dig a tunnel as Psyduck follows them. They reach a cavern where a ton of trainers,including Gary and Damian, are trapped in a cell. They're being guarded by 8 Rocket grunts. Gary: I can't believe this, me, the great Gary Oak, kidnapped and stripped of my pokemon. And stuck with Leafy-fify. Girl: It's Leaf to you, Gare-Bare. Damian: Shut up Leafy-fify. We're great trainers, unlike you. Leaf: Uh-huh, from what Professor Oak told me, you've both lost to Ash on multiple occasion. Sandshrew pops out of the hole, and sees the grunts. He smirks and looks down, nodding to Psyduck and Onix. Sandshrew jumps out of the hole, jumping in front of the grunts and knocking them down with rollout. Onix suddenly charges up from the hole, sending the grunts flying before Psyduck catches them with confusion, suspending them in the air. Sandshrew destroys the bars of the cell with metal claw. Damian: Hey, that's Ashy Boy's Sandshrew. Yo Sandshrew, you're going to come with me. Sandshrew (annoyed): Sand sand sandshrew. Sandshrew charges with rollout, knocking Damian out with a rollout. He then motions to the trainers to come through the hole, most of trainers getting on Onix, while Gary drags Damian onto Onix as he traverses through the hole. End Scene The battle between Ash, Misty, Brock and the Team Rocket grunts still raging, with the Team Rocket Grunts losing the fight. Ash: Quick Tail, Quick slash and quick wing. Misty: Swift. Brock: Mega Punch and smack down. Pikachu, Scyther, Pidgeotto, Staryu, Geodude & Rhyhorn launch their respective attacks, resulting in their only being Koffing left. Scyther, Rhyhorn and Geodude are on their last legs when all the Koffing appear in front of the gang's pokemon and explode with explosion. Ash: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Scyther! Misty: Staryu! Brock: Geodude, Rhyhorn! When the smoke clears, Staryu, Pidgeotto, Scyther, Geodude & Rhyhorn are knocked out, Pikachu being the only one standing. The trio return their fainted pokemon, as a figure with red hair, wearing a black jacket, with red outlines, black trousers, black shoes and white gloves. Boy: The name's Silver, you've done well to beat all the grunts, I'll say that, but you won't beat me. Look at those pokemon. He steps aside to reveal Sandshrew, Psyduck and Onix along with all of the trainers unconscious. Ash: Sandshrew! (He runs to Sandshrew) Are you ok? Sandshrew (weakly): Sandshrew sand sandshrew. Ash: You did great buddy, take a nice long rest. (growls) Pikachu, we're taking him down. Silver: So the Sandshrew is yours. It was the strongest out of them all. But you're going down, go Sneasel. Ash: Pikachu lets go Quick tail to Orbit. Silver: Metal claw to throat chop. Pikachu speeds in with iron tail but Sneasel parries it with metal claw, before charging with throat chop. Pikachu's tail glows silver as an electro ball orb orbits it. The attacks clash and cause an explosion, both pokemon injured. Ash: Electro Ball. Silver: Icy Wind. Pikachu fires an electro ball, but Sneasel blows icy wind which blows the orb away. Silver: Faint attack. Ash: Quick Tail to Thunderbolt. Sneasel speeds in with faint attack, but is knocked away with a high velocity iron tail, before being blasted away with thunderbolt. Brock: This last attack will determine the outcome of the battle. Silver: Metal Claw. Ash: Iron Tail. Sneasel and Pikachu speed in with their respective attacks and cause a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, both Pikachu and Sneasel are knocked out. Police sirens can then be heard, as Silver grunts and returns Sneasel. Silver: You're good, but next time I'll destroy you. Silver sprints of into the shadows. Information Ash defeats Misty in a practice battle. Ash and Silver battle, the outcome ending as a draw. Characters Humans Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Quest) Misty Waterflower Brock Stone Silver Pokemon Ash's Pidgeotto Ash's Pikachu Ash's Sandshrew Ash's Scyther Misty's Psyduck (PQ) Misty's Staryu Brock's Onix Brock's Geodude Brock's Rhyhorn Silver's Sneasel